children once again
by Fiona12690
Summary: 2 people get turned into children , and they have to figure how ,but the only people who know are the ones did the potion themsleves , rietro, lancitty, wart{wanda& kurt}.
1. the potion

CHAPTER 1 : THE POTION  
  
"What do you need?" Rogue asked incredulously into the telephone. "Can't you ask Kitty? ah don't really understand science."  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone said something else and Rogue sighed. "OK, OK. ah'll see if McCoy's got any. Phone ya back."She put down the phone and went into McCoys lab. In the cupboard, rows and rows of bottles greeted her, all labelled neatly. There were so many of them, it might be ages before she could find. . .Wait! There!  
  
Rogue snatched the bottle and quickly exited the lab, hoping that she could replace the liquid before it could be missed.  
  
"Thanks!" Wanda grabbed the bottle from Rogue. "You know, couldn't find this stuff anywhere."  
  
"Yeah, because they've sold out of sulphuric acid in Wal-mart." Rogue followed Wanda into the house. "What do you need it for anyway?"  
  
"I'm casting a spell!"  
  
"Right, sure you are."  
  
"It's true! I'm not just called the Scarlet Witch because of my bad temper, y'know."  
  
Rogues curiousity got the better of her. "What's the spell for? Can I  
watch?"  
  
"Yeah, if you want."  
  
The two girls went up to Wandas room as the girl told Rogue all about her idea. "I read in one of Agathas books that if I mix this potion, I can use it as a repellant. If I put several drops of it around my door, it keeps away all reptiles and anphibians."  
  
"Like Toad?"  
  
"Exactly. One more drop of slime in my underwear drawer and I'll go insane."  
  
"So, is this stuff dangerous?" Rogue glanced doubtfully at the mixture.  
  
Wanda had used Lances helmet to mix it in. Avalanche would not be happy when he found out.  
  
"Only if you drink it, inhale it or get it on your skin." Wanda dumped the contents of the bottle into the concoction. "There, should be perfect now. .  
  
"."  
  
"Sweetums!"  
  
"GAAH!" Wanda leapt up and hexed Toad, who had suddenly appeared in her window. Toad was thrown backwards with a scream. Wandas sudden movement dislodged the helmet, its content beginning to slop over the sides.  
  
Realising this couldn't be good, Wanda hexed the bowl, hoping to change the probablity of it being harmful to them. Rogue dived out of the way as the mess tipped onto the floor. . .  
  
Pietro heard the yelling and explosions from up the stairs and groaned. It was a common occurance in the Brotherhood house, but today Wanda had a visitor, an X-Man visitor no less. The last thing he needed was a pissed off Logan turning up at the door because Rogue had been injured.  
  
An instant later, he was outside Wandas room, hammering at the door. "What's going on in there?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Pietro frowned. That was defiinatly his sisters voice, but she sounded - odd, different somehow. He pushed open the door, deciding that it was his job as leader of the Brotherhood to check. Normally he'd have just left her to it, but any excuse to look important in front of Rogue was a welcome one. Not that she ever seemed to notice. . .  
  
The scene that greeted him inside was one of chaos. There was some kind of brown liquid all over the floor - looked like she'd been using Lances helmet to mix potions again, did she enjoy him shaking the house down or something? The window was broken, no doubt from a stray hex-bolt and Toad could be heard outside, groaning quietly. Bu it was the rooms occupants that really alarmed him.  
  
A little girl with long black hair about 3 years old and a petulant expression ran over to him and tried to push him out of the room. "I TOLD you never to come in my room Pie! Never-never-never! I'm telling Daddy!"  
  
He remembered this kid. It was his twin sister as she had looked many years ago, when they were little more than toddlers.  
  
On the bed sat another little 3 year old girl, watching him with wide green eyes. Her knee long hair clearly bore white streaks at the front.  
  
"Wan? You got any candy-canes?"  
  
"Me want choc-choc! Pie, get me choc-choc!"  
  
"NO! Candy canes!"  
  
"NO! Choc-choc!"  
  
Pietro backed out of the room while the girls argued and closed the door quietly behind him. Suddenly he really wished Lance was back in charge. . .  
  
" Pietro whats going on in there " lance asked wondering who the voice belonged too." and who are they " lance said again looking at the two girls coming down.  
  
" wan? who are they ?" said rogue

"I know thats my brother but he's to old strange isn't it" said wanda

"who are you people " demanded rogue.

" I just told you thats my brother" said wanda

" no them" rogue said pointing to the others.

" i'm lance and your our little sister " said lance

" i'm todd and thats fred"

" ah'm marie but call meh rogue"

" ok roguey so want to go home said lance

" home? don't ah live here with ya guys " said rogue

" no you don't roguey "pietro

" where do ah live, oh no ah'm homeless no.............." she cried

" shhhhhhhhhhhhhh calm down roguey " said lance hugging her then picking her up

. Pietro picked up wanda and she put her head on his shoulder and said " can she stay here pie "

" she has to go home wan" said pietro

" can i go over tomarrow to where you live ro" said wanda

" sure" said rogue" ah hope , is where ah live nice cause if ah don't like it ah want to come back here is that ok?"  
  
" ofcourse your family roguey"said todd

" thanks who do ah live with mama raven?"

" who roguey" said pietro

" mama raven ,she blue and can change into anything , she gave meh clothes but this isn't mah dress can me and wanda get some clothes pwease ?" said rogue  
  
" sure what colors do you want i'll go to the mall and get them " said pietro  
  
Wanda and rogue looked at each other and said" blue" at the same time. and pietro came back with underwear and the blue dresses with black flower designs on them.  
  
"thanks" said wanda and rogue pietro gave them the dresses and ushered them to the restroom and they changed and came out and they looked cute .  
  
"Roguey you ready to go home " said lance

" sure are you all coming to bring meh home " said rogue

"of course lets buckle you two up and lets go"lance said as they got into the car and took off and 10 minutes later they arrived at the institute and rang the door bell and evan came to the door .  
  
"maximoff what are you doing here................... rogue oh my god " evan said as he saw a little girl with striped hair in lances arms .  
  
Evan let them pass and then lead them into the living room, and evan said.  
  
"Professor weve got a problem"everyone turned to evan and saw to little girls in the arms of lance and pietro.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )  
  
hey ya hollypotter here the next chapter is " babysitting with jean" in the next chapter all hell will break louse and things will fly , someone will get hurt is it,

1. rogue

2. wanda

vote now 1 or 2

sorry there was no jean bashing but there will be.

i want to thank my sister wanda for writing part of this and helping me with this story so now i deticate this story to her.  
  
hollypotter5253 signing off love ya'll


	2. baby sitting with jean

' thoughts'

"speaking"  
  
{ last time}

"maximoff what are you doing here................... rogue oh my god " evan said as he saw a little girl with striped hair in lances arms .  
  
Evan let them pass and then lead them into the living room, and evan said.  
  
"Professor weve got a problem"everyone turned to evan and saw to little girls in the arms of lance and pietro.  
  
ok on with the story

Chapter 2 : Babysitting with Jean  
  
" um hi everyone" said wanda

" hi , is this where ah live " Rogue said and asked lance .

" yep kid it is" said lance

" then why don't you guys live here" asked rogue

" uh cause we don't want too yo" said todd

" oh ok ah can deal with that i think " said rogue

" so wheres your mom and dad roguey" said wanda

" no clue but it wouldn't saprize me at all nevah around in the first place ,so whats there to play with any knifes , or any wooden stakes or laser beams " said rogue

" you've been watching to many tv shows " said pietro

" shut up from the boy that eats pixie sticks and has something living under his bed you should clean it " said rogue

" hey leave fluffy out of this , it's a giant dustbunnie and it's my friend" said pietro

" ok................... " said wanda and rogue

" my brothers an idiot" said wanda

" so how might this have happened " said professor x. asking the two girls.

" how should ah know ah'm only 3 and a half mister" said rogue

" it was maybe the stuff roguey brought over , i was doing a spell to keep animals out of my room in certen cases sir" said wanda"she won't tell anything till you bribe her too right roguey"

" right"said rogue

" so how do we bribe her" said jean

" with candycanes" said pietro in jeans ear.

" ok rogue want a candycane " said jean

" ok "

" first tell us what you took over to the brotherhood house" said scott

" candy cane first" said rogue

" not till you tell us rogue" said jean

" candy cane first" said rogue

" info first " said jean

" candy cane" rogue said with her small hand out .

"info" said scott

" here let me try" said pietro as he took the candy cane from jean. and gave it to rogue.

" in the mad lab" said rogue

" thank you roguey now you and wanda play nice ok" said pietro

" ok piety we will" said rogue  
  
"Oh yeah," Lance said after he realized someone needed to watch the two he yelled over his shoulder, " Jean your in charge of watchin the kids for lil bit."

"But Lance I ...ah...have to study for the SATS"she spat out as quickly as possible...YEP THATS IT! The SATS!

"Jean dont start with that now, please." Scott asked in a gentle tone " It wont take that long and they both will behave okay?"

"Anything for you Scott. But I still have to get some studying done for the SATs....."

"Jean you know very well that the SATs arent for another 2 months so you have plenty of time!"

"Scott stop playing around! You know very well the SATs are in less than 2 weeks."

"DAMN!!! Oh god no!!!" Scott sprinted out of the room mumbling something bout 'need study'.

"awww..he just said a very bad word.....Im gonna tell his mommy on him!" pouted a very serious wanda

"yep you should wan. justice should be served!" Rogue exclaimed while pointing her chubby finger in the air.

"Okay, enough from you two. Go play somewhere quietly, cause Auntie Jean's got to study." Very brave words from such a young girl (jean not the mini's)She did not get either peace in quiet nor any studying done that very unfortunate day.

-2 hours later-

"You little brats! Come here NOW!!" she said as she slipped on a bunch of toys

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I CANT take anymore of this!! said a half-insane bitch, otherwise known as Jean grey, ripping out her perfect strands of hair.

"Wow shes finally lost it...." came from two amazed little girls.

"Nevah knew Ah see the day when lil Miss Perfect lost her cool...."

Wanda nodded her head Fred just happened to walk out of the kitchen as Jean stormed out

"You watch these....these...walking diasters, known as KIDS!!! Jean bellowed as she walked out pulling at her messy hair.

"OKAY, geez whats her problem?" Fred mumbled as he shoved his huge sandwhich in his mouth. " hey girls how bout we all go take a nap then well eat lunch and go outside to play"

" ok" said wanda and rogue.  
  
The girls went upstairs and found rooms to sleep in and some how wanda knew something was wrong and was causious while she was asleep but while she was in her room she heard rogue wimpering , wanda got up and knocked on rogues door to her room and said ,  
  
" rogue are you ok , roguey" said wanda  
  
and more wimpering was heard from inside the room .  
  
" roguey open the door roguey" said wanda again pounding on the door .  
  
Just then jean went down stairs and saw fred on the couch eating another sandwich and some chips,  
  
"fred where are the girls " said jean " um there taking a nap" said fred  
  
Now everyone came out of the med lab and kitty asked,  
  
"where are wanda and rogue ?"  
  
" sleeping , nap time " said fred " oh ok "  
  
Logan heard something ,like pounding but chose to ignore it , till he heard a scream , he knew it something was wrong with his daughter{ ok don't kill me please i'm making logan rogue's father k} him and the rest of the x-men and the brotherhood ran upstairs ,  
  
" whats going on here" said logan

" rogue she won't open the door somethings wrong i know it" said wanda  
  
They heard rogue scream again and this time logan smelled blood and he broke down the door and saw rogue on her bed screaming on her bed and blood running down her arm and her bed ripped to shreads and something written in blood , rogues blood .  
  
" freddy's back kiddy's "

" 1, 2 freddy's coming for you,

3,4 better lock your door,

5,6 grab your crucfix,

7,8 better stay up late,

9,10 never sleep again."  
  
" what the hell does that mean " said scott

" freddy kruger " said professor x.

" who ?" said pietro

" freddy kurger " said professor x. " he was named nightmare as we called him he could kill some one in there sleep and give them nightmares , give them pain and everything within there sleep and it's all for revenge for what people has done to him "  
  
" what happened to him ?" said kitty

" he as burned by someone by mistake and no one knew about it till it was to late " said professor x.

" who was it that burned him" said lance

" rogues mother , and pietro's and wandas mom as well they didn't know" said ororo " they were in a trance of some sort when it happened "  
  
" and now he wants revenge for what our mothers did" said pietro  
  
"yes your right " said ororo  
  
" hey chuck she ain't waking up.................. " said logan holding his daughter.

Note : hahahahahahahahaha not telling you till next chapter you have to review it to know what happens i need at least 9 reviews and then i'll put up the next chapter so review and please i ask no flames just reviews . now time for poll  
  
poll 1 : who should go into rogues dreams to save rogue?  
  
a: pietro, logan , wanda ,and professor x.

b: professor x, scott , lance , jean ,and logan.  
  
poll 2 : who's going to show up in the next chapter  
  
a: mystique

b: magneto

c: the ghost of rogue's mom and the ghost of wan's, and piety's mom.

or D: all of the above .  
  
hollypotter5253 signing off .............till next time rietro lovers


End file.
